cool_sonic_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiona Fox
Fiona is one of the few villains from the previous series. She had break out from No-Zone jail with Scourge and arrive back to Moebius. However when arriving to Mobius, both Fiona and Scourge are rejected by the numerous people, until Fiona quits her villainess, attempting to join Sonic's team. She is remained as member of the group, so much for their dismay. But, they eventually made peace with her after discovering about the incident from Moebius. She is a partner and girlfriend of Scourge the Hedgehog. Unlike her past counterpart, Fiona has change her ways when attempted to join the heroes. She was joined by Sonic and Tails after discovering about the incident back of their homeworld. She and Scourge had made the debut appearance on Sonic Party Adventure as playable characters. Fiona was redesigned before her return. However she is still together with Scourge and has change from her old self after confrontation with Scourge's father, Anti-Jules. Her attitude becomes more caring, peaceful and more enthusiastic. It has revealed from the start that she has been forgiven by Sonic and the others for her betrayal and chosen the side of dark. Fiona wouldn't blame on Sonic or the other gang for abandoning her. Character Redesign Fiona's design was given the idea to make her slightly more beautiful and sexy. She is a red fox with a pale yellow front, muzzle and tail-tip. Her short hair is generally brown, though it has changes to dark red instead. However, her hair becomes longer which it reach to her tail. She wears yellow and white jumpsuit, yellow and black boots with silver cuffs. She wears a fingerless white gloves with black shiny bracelets. Also she shown wearing a yellow bow in her hair. 'Early life' 'Personality' Unlike her past counterpart from the previous series, Fiona, has change of heart, forsaking her villainess ways, after the recent event of the breakout from No-Zone jail. She, now has a sweet, good-natured and caring streak, who cares and concern about the others and Scourge. She is spunky, smart and eager to get the hands on Dr. Eggman. She is clearly talks about the incident after breaking out from jail, has been resentment by the other Mobians until she ends her villainess ways attempt to fit with the good people. She still herself, avoids talking about the past even she had betrayed the Freedom Fighters for her dark personality. It was soon revealed that Fiona has chosen the side of good, having a very big mistake for hurting the innocents, especially Team Sonic. This is due to Scourge's father, Anti-Jules about the Great Peace from the past. While she is with Scourge, both of them seems to get on well with the others, when they made peace with them. 'Powers Abilities and Skills' Fiona is both a swift and agile fighter due to her time as a former bounty hunter and Freedom Fighter. In battle, she has managed to hold her own against different opponents in hand-to-hand combat and many forms of martial arts. As a new member, she was also both a proficient technician and medic. She also showed some tactical skills. Relationships Family 'Friends' 'Romance' 'Trivia' * 'Quotes' Category:Returning characters Category:Foxes Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Villain turned Hero Category:Official characters